


Ride or Fly

by brokencasbutt67



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Flying, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 16:24:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8674429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brokencasbutt67/pseuds/brokencasbutt67





	

They walked through the airport, Dean holding Mary's hand and Castiel holding Bobby John's hand.

They held their hand luggage in their hands, their children having small suitcases filled with toys and books. Dean's duffel bag held some sandwiches for the long flight to England.

He had some books for himself and Castiel had some candy for them and the kids. They hopped on the elevators that moved them along the floor.

People bustled around them, but they had more free time due to arriving at the recommended 2.5 hours earlier than the flight. They arrived at the duty free store.

"Right kiddos" Dean said and turned to face Castiel and Mary.

"Stay with Castiel" he said to Bobby John, who nodded and squeezed his daddy's hand. Dean smiled as Mary squeezed his own hand. "

Have you got enough money?" Dean asked Castiel.

"Yeah, I have my card. We're gate A27 so meet outside of here after if we get lost?" Castiel responded. Dean nodded and kissed Castiels cheek before being dragged away by Mary to the candy.

Bobby John and Castiel went to the perfumes and scents, both picking one for all of them.

"Daddy, did you pack your iPad for when we're on the ship but not with luggage?" Bobby asked. Castiel nodded and smiled.

"Your father has it in his bag, I have your medication and your sister's creams so that doesn't go missing" Castiel explained. Bobby nodded and smiled, watching as Castiel looked at some perfume his sister liked. He added it to the basket, noting it to be almost half of the price of the smaller bottles at home, but the bottle here was 100ml.

"Shall we go to the candy?" Castiel asked, looking to the section of sweets all cheaper than at home. Bobby ran off and looked at his favourite candy. Castiel chuckled and followed.

Bobby pointed to a large bag of his favourite candy, for $7 for 100 pieces. Castiel smiled and put two bags in the cart. Bobby squealed happily. Castiel smiled and picked up some mints for himself and Dean. They paid for the items, spending almost $200. He stood by the door and waited for Dean, who arrived a few moments later.

They walked through to the departures gate, sitting down and relaxing. Bobby and Mary were reading a book together, while Dean sat beside Castiel.

"You ready for this?" Castiel asked, aware of his husbands huge fear of flying. Dean merely shrugged. "

Well if not, I'm here" Castiel promises.

"You have the blanket don't you?" Dean asked. Castiel nodded and smiled.

"I have the blanket, your travel sickness medication, the kids medicines and creams and some sick bags" Castiel said.

"And some mints. And I bought two bottles of water and two sodas at the departures gate, so we all have drinks" he said and smiled. Dean hugged him tightly.

"Thank you" Dean whispered.

A while later, their flight was boarding and they all made there was to the boarding gates.

They found their seats, Dean had purchased 5 so that the kids could have their bag sat next to them and Dean and Castiel were behind. Castiel handed Dean the blanket, the twins the iPad and candy and he handed Dean a vomit bag.

"If you need it, I'm sure we can find a way to take your mind off the flight" Castiel winked and Dean smiled, despite hyperventilating.

"It-t w-will be in the-the-the take-off-f" Dean stuttered. Castiel nodded and covered them in the blanket.

"I can't blow you, not here...but I can use my hands" Castiel said softly. Dean nodded. He attempted to settle down, resting his head in Castiels neck.

"Hi, excuse me, has your friend got his seat belt fastened?" A flight attendant asked.

"My husband has got his seat belt fastened" Castiel said, emphasis on 'husband'.

"Could you show me please?" The woman asked. Castiel rolled his eyes and removed the blanket, showing that Dean had in fact fastened his seat belt, like he'd said.

The woman sighed and walked away. Castiel recovered Dean again, smiling softly when Dean tried to cuddle against Castiel.

A while later, the plane drove onto the runway. Dean whimpered softly, clenching his fists into the blanket. Castiel slid his hands beneath the blanket. Castiel connected their hands and kissed Dean's neck.

He grinned and unzipped Dean's jeans, hearing the whining die down. Castiel pushed Dean's boxers aside and took his length into his hand. Dean was hot and heavy in his hand and Castiel loved the feeling.

He loved being able to get his husband off so easily even more though, especially when Dean was biting Castiels neck to muffle his moans. Castiel grinned and continued stroking Dean through take off.

Dean came as they were in the midst of the takeoff. And because Dean always sleeps after sex, he was out of it before Castiel had fully tucked him in.

The rest of the flight passed in a simple routine of Dean sleeping, waking up and freaking out, Castiel getting him off and Dean falling back to sleep, while the twins played on their iPad.

On the flight home, Dean may or may not have being riding Castiel midway through the flight, no one could see though, all they knew is that he was sat in Castiels lap, whimpering.


End file.
